Vampires contre humains
by ptite-liline
Summary: VAMPIRE. Lorsque Bella avait 10 ans, ses parents ont divorcé. Son père est resté avec sa soeur maria de 15 ans et Bella était partie avec sa mère. Un jour Renée se remaria et envoya Bella vivre chez son père. Mais son père n'est plus le brave homme qu'il était...
1. Résumé

Tout d'abord il faut savoir que Bella n'est pas fille unique : elle a une sœur de 5 ans de plus qu'elle, Maria.  
Au divorce de leur parents, il fut décidé que Bella vivrait chez sa mère et Maria chez son père.  
Charlie ne supporta pas le choc causé par le divorce, il aimait passionnément sa femme.  
Désespéré il ignora et insulta Maria, la rendant responsable de sa séparation. Charlie était un grand ami de la famille Cullen, ils s'invitaient régulièrement chez eux. Les Cullen n'ont jamais remarqué le comportement immonde que Charlie avait envers sa fille.  
Maria décida de s'enfuir. Quelque mois plus tard, René se remaria avec Phil. Elle délaissait Bella sans pour autant la frapper ou l'insulter. Un jour elle demanda à Bella d'aller vivre chez son père.  
Le premier jour, il fut très gentil mais le lendemain il commençait déjà à la battre.  
Bella rencontra les Cullen et essaya de ne pas laisser son malheur apparaître sur son visage.  
Ils venaient fréquemment chez Charlie et Charlie allait fréquemment chez eux...


	2. Prologue

Prologue :

ça y est, me voilà devant la porte de mon père. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis... depuis le divorce de mes parents. Ils l'ont réglé à l'amiable. Moi je devais vivre chez ma mère et ma sœur, Maria devait rester vivre chez mon père.  
Je m'entendais très bien avec Maria. Elle a 5 ans de plus que moi et a toujours était la quand j'avais besoin d'elle. Malheureusement depuis le divorce on ne se parlait plus. J'appelais de temps en temps mon père pour parler à ma sœur mais il disait toujours qu'elle ne voulait pas me parler. Un jour, elle a appelé et m'a méchamment dit qu'elle ne voulait plus me parler et que je ne devais pas rappeler papa pour lui parler. Cela me faisait beaucoup de mal parce que ma mère m'ignorait, elle ne me parlait pas, ne me regardait pas, ne me touchait pas et ne s'occupait pas de moi. Je pouvais me teindre les cheveux en rouge, me balader nu à la maison, elle ne le remarquerait même pas. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas souvent à la maison.  
J'avais 10 ans quand mes parents ont divorcés. Suite au divorce ma mère passait toute la journée au lit. Je lui apportais à manger et de quoi se divertir. Mais 2 ans plus tard elle a commencé à sortir et je ne la voyais que le soir quand elle rentrait, souvent tard, ramenant régulièrement des hommes dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence et toujours différent. Elle est passée du clodo à l'homme d'affaire, en passant par ceux ayant un look punk ! Il lui arrivait de partir de la maison sans prévenir.  
Enfin bref, j'étais devant la maison de mon père, sur la demande de ma mère.

_FLASH BACK :_

_-Bella !_  
_-Oui maman ?_  
_-Tu es au courant que ta lâche de sœur s'est enfouit de chez ton père ?_  
_-Oui, mais Maria n'est pas lâche !_  
_-Si tu veux..._

_Je regardais l'homme qu'elle avait amené. Il était diffèrent des hommes qu'elle ramenait d'habitude, lui il était... comment dire... présentable ! Il avait l'air sympa mais il semblait totalement se (excusez-moi du mot) foutre de ma présence._

_-Il s'appelle Phil. On va se marier._  
_-Tu vas te remarier ?!_  
_-Oui. Comme Phil ne veut pas de gosses qui ne sont pas à lui j'ai appelé ton père. Il se sent seule depuis que Maria est partie donc tu vas lui tenir compagnie._  
_-Je vais vivre avec papa ?_  
_-Oui..._  
_-Quand est ce que je dois partir ?_  
_-Demain._  
_-Demain ?!_  
_-Oui, on se marie Samedi et on en veut pas t'avoir dans les pattes._

_FIN DU FASH BACK._

Voilà comment je me suis retrouvée devant chez mon père, un vendredi soir.


	3. Chapitre 1

_**Voila enfin mon premier chapitre ! Je remercie toute les personnes qui ont lu mon prologue. J'espère que vous aimerais la suite**__ !_

* * *

_Réponse a quelque review:_

_Lili64:_ En effet Renée est odieuse avec Bella. En divorçant elle a tout perdu, elle est désespéré. Elle pense que ses filles sont les responsable. Sa ne l'excuse pas, je le sais. J'espère que tu liras ma fan fiction jusqu'à sa fin, je promet de nombreux rebondissement.

_Lola:_ Je suis très heureuse que ma fan fiction te plaise. J'ai tout fait pour qu'elle soit triste donc sa me fait plaisir que c'est le cas. J'espère que tu liras la suite.

* * *

_**Dans ma fan fiction les vampires peuvent manger de la nourriture sans sentir de goût horrible. Cela ne leur apportent aucun nutriment mais il leur arrive de manger pour que les humain ne se doute pas qu'il sont des vampires.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1:**_

-Viens entre.

-Tu te dépêches !  
-Oui, papa.  
-Tu as deux jours pour t'installer. Lundi, tu iras au lycée.  
-D'accord

Mon père semble très... triste. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, il est si... froid. On ne dirait pas le père qui nous emmenait camper, les rares fois où il y avait du soleil à Forks, et qui nous racontait des blagues devant le feu de bois.  
Il n'y a aucune affaire nous concernant moi, Maria ou ma mère dans la maison. C'est comme si nous n'avions jamais existés.  
Je passai la journée à penser à Maria, dans ma nouvelle chambre. Maria me manque énormément, mais je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'elle.  
L'heure du dîner arrivait alors je décidais de descendre faire la cuisine. Je me rappelais que mon père ne savait pas cuisiner, c'était un des souvenirs les plus chers à mon cœur. Comme nous avions ri quand il s'essayait à la cuisine.  
Il mangea le repas en silence. J'étais déçu et... un peu vexé. Je pensais cuisiner plutôt bien. Après le repas il est allé s'asseoir dans le canapé pour regarder le match de base-ball. J'ai donc débarrassé et fais la vaisselle. Ensuite je suis allée me coucher, me demandant si j'allai me faire à la vie avec mon père.  
Le lendemain mon père me réveilla à 6 heures du matin. Je me demandais quoi.

-Isabella, réveilles-toi, tout de suite !  
-Je m'appelle Bella, papa.  
-Tu t'appelles Isabella !

Mon père venait de me gifler, mon père venait de me gifler ! Je n'y croyais pas. En 10 ans il ne m'avait jamais giflé !

-Des amis viennent manger ce soir alors je veux que tu fasses le ménage et que tu cuisines un bon repas.  
-D'accord.  
-Et dépêches-toi. Tu dois aussi faire les courses.  
-OK, je m'habille et je m'en occupe.

Le ménage et les courses ne me posaient aucun problème. Ma mère ne faisait rien à la maison. Ce qui me dérangeait, c'était la gifle et le ton avec lequel mon père me parlait.  
Je m'habillais rapidement et prenais l'argent que mon père me donnait pour les courses, au moins il y pensait, pas comme ma mère.  
Le magasin est assez loin de la maison et pour couronner le tout, il pleuvait !  
Au bout de 10 minutes, je réussi enfin à trouver le magasin. J'arpentais les rayons quand je percutai un jeune homme.

-Excusez-moi, je suis très maladroite.  
-Ce n'est rien, vous allez bien ?  
-Oui...  
-Je ne vous ai jamais vu en ville.  
-Oui, je suis arrivée hier chez mon père.  
-Vous êtes Isabella ?  
-Oui, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella. Nous nous connaissons ? Je ne me rappelle pas de vous.  
-Non, nous ne nous connaissons pas. Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, je viens manger chez vous ce soir, enfin si votre père est bien Charlie Swan.  
-Oui, c'est mon père...  
-Alors je pense que nous pouvons nous tutoyer.  
-Oui.  
-Je suis désolée je dois me dépêcher je dois retourner au lycée. A ce soir, Bella.  
-Oui, à ce soir.

Waouh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau ! Ses cheveux étaient bronze foncé mais doivaient être brun-roux avec des reflets cuivrés lorsque qu'ils n'étaient pas mouillés. Ses yeux était noirs, je n'en avais jamais vu des comme ça. Il avait l'air mince et musclé. Il était très pale, ce qui n'était pas étonnant quand on regarde le temps qu'il fait aujourd'hui.  
Je ne savais pas quoi faire comme repas ce soir. J'aurai du demander à Edward si il y a quelque chose qu'il voulait manger. Mais oui ! Je suis bête ! Je vais faire le plat préféré de mon père. C'était quoi déjà ? Ah oui, la blanquette de veau. Qu'est-ce qu'il me faut déjà ? Ben du veau, ça risque d'être dur de faire une blanquette de veau sans veau. Ensuite des carottes, des oignons, du vin blanc... mince c'est lequel déjà...

-Je peux vous aider ?  
-Euh, oui s'il vous plaît... Je voudrais savoir quelle bouteille je dois utiliser pour faire une blanquette de veau.  
-Je vous conseille celle-là, elle vous donnera un meilleur arôme.  
-D'accord, merci.  
-Vous avez besoin d'autre chose ?  
-Non, ça va aller, merci.

Alors, j'ai le veau, les carottes, les oignions et du vin blanc. Qu'est-ce qu'il me manque ? Un cube de bouillons au poulet et un au légume, c'est à l'entrée du magasin, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure. Ensuite il me faut du jus de citron, de la crème fraîche, des œufs, un paquet de farine et des champignons. Ah non, c'est vrai mon père n'aime pas les champignons. Voilà, j'ai tout ! Il me manque quelque chose pour ce midi... Je vais prendre des pâtes. Mon père veut que je nettoie la maison et il y a du boulot donc je n'aurais pas le temps de faire de la grande gastronomie. Allez ! Je vais à la caisse. Heureusement la pluie s'est arrêtée.

-Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.  
-Merci, au revoir.

Il faut un quart d'heure de marche pour aller de la maison au magasin. La prochaine fois je demande à mon père de m'y conduire.

-C'est maintenant que tu rentres ! Il est déjà 8 heures. Ça fait 1 heure que tu es parti. Tu n'as pas le temps de traîner tu dois aussi laver mes vêtements, je veux être présentable pour ce soir.  
-C'est pas de ma faute ! Il faut un quart d'heure, en se dépêchant, pour aller au magasin et j'ai rencontré Edward !  
-Edward ? Edward Cullen ?  
-Oui

Deuxième gifle de la journée.

-Je ne veux pas que tu le fréquente !  
-Mais pourquoi ? C'est ton ami !  
-Oui, .c'est le mien, pas le tien. Tu as compris ?  
-Mais...  
-Est-ce que tu as compris !  
-Oui, papa.  
-Bon, tu devrais commencer à t'activer.  
-Oui...

Je ne comprends vraiment pas mon père. Il n'était pas comme ça avant. Avant, il était très gentil. Maintenant, il est devenu méchant. Mais il a raison, je dois m'activer.  
Je commence par quoi ? Je vais poser les courses, se sera un bon début. Je vais les ranger, ensuite je vais faire une machine comme ça le linge sera sec pour que je le repasse. Ensuite je vais nettoyer le salon, après la cuisine et je pense que ça sera bon pour aujourd'hui. Je ne comprends pas mon père, il est 8 heures. J'ai 4 h 30 avant qu'on mange et 6 heures après mangé pour nettoyer. Ça me fait 10 heure 30 pour faire une machine, le ménage et à manger. C'est largement suffisant !  
1 heures plus tard, la machine est en route et je suis dans ma chambre, je lis les haut de hurle-vent : c'est mon livre préféré.

-Bella !  
Je descends.  
-Oui papa ?  
-C'est quand tu te décides de t'occuper de la maison et, le plus important, de faire à manger !  
-Excuse-moi, mais j'ai voulu lire un peu pendant que la machine tourne. J'étais tellement dans l'histoire que je n'ai pas vu l'heure.  
-Si tu te dépêches, je ferme les yeux sur ça.  
-Merci, je me dépêche.  
-Cuisines pour une personne.  
-Une ? Tu ne manges pas ?  
-C'est toi qui ne mange pas ! Tu dois rattraper ton retard. Évidement tu ne manges pas ce soir, je ne veux pas que tu te comportes mal devant mes amis.  
-Quoi ! Mais... mais... je vais avoir faim !  
-Ne me réponds pas !

J'ai envie de pleurer, ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas mon père. Mon père est doux, gentil et compréhensif. Cette homme est violent froid et autoritaire.  
-Quand tu auras fini de préparer mon repas, je veux que tu ailles t'inscrire au lycée. Donnes cette lettre de ma part et ça ira. Ne dis pas que tu t'appelles Bella, je n'aime pas ça.

Heureusement il restait des pommes de terre, j'ai pu les utiliser en les faisant avec une omelette. Cuire les pâtes m'aurait pris trop de temps. Après avoir servi mon père, je sorti de la maison, me dirigeant vers, ce qui sera, mon nouveau lycée. 2 heures, il me faut 2 heures pour aller de chez moi au lycée.  
Il est près de 3 heures et ma blanquette de veau doit mijoter pendant 2 heures.  
Le lycée est assez petit, normale quand on regarde le nombre d'habitants. Les couloirs étaient déserts, heureusement pour moi. Je suis très timide et je n'aime pas quand on me pose des questions.  
La femme qui tient le secrétariat ne semblait pas remarquer ma présence. Je m'avançais donc vers elle.

-Bonjour.  
-Bonjour.  
-Je viens pour m'inscrire.  
-Vous devez être Isabella Swan.  
-Oui

J'avais envie de dire que je m'appelle Bella mais mon père ne le veut pas. A Phœnix j'étais inscrite sous le prénom de Bella.

-Vous commencez les cours Lundi, voilà votre emploi du temps.  
-Merci.  
-Vous pouvez partir, votre père viendra arranger le reste.  
-Merci, au revoir.

Il est maintenant 3 heures et demi. Dans 2 heures je suis à la maison, donc à 17h30. J'ai 15 minutes de préparation, ce qui fait 17 heures 15. Les invités viennent à 18h en plus de ça je n'ai pas encore nettoyé la maison. Je dois me dépêcher et arrêter de calculer le temps qu'il me reste.  
Je courais depuis 10 minutes quand une voiture s'est arrêtée à ma hauteur.

-Bella !  
-Oui.  
-Pourquoi tu cours.  
-Je viens d'aller m'inscrire au lycée et je dois me dépêcher de rentrer chez moi.  
-Montes je te raccompagne.  
-Je ne sais pas...  
-Aller montes

J'ai vraiment du retard alors j'accepte.

-Je te présente Alice.  
-Bonjour.  
-Bonjour, Bella.  
-Je suis contente de te rencontrer, j'espère que l'on viendra amie.  
-Oui, je l'espère aussi...

Alice a l'air très gentille, comme Edward. Mais... mon père ne veut pas que je devienne leur amie. J'en ai tellement envie pourtant.

-C'est bizarre d'aller à pied au lycée, tu dois avoir au moins une heure trente pour y aller.  
-2 heures.  
-Et ton père ne t'y a pas conduit ?  
-Non, il mangeait.  
-Pas toi ?

Elle est vraiment curieuse Alice. Edward semble plus réservé.

- Alice, laisse-la.

Heureusement qu'Edward m'a aidé.

-Bon, merci beaucoup Edward.  
-De rien, à ce soir.  
-A ce soir.

Grâce à Edward, j'ai pu rentrer plus tôt, pour rattraper mon retard, il n'a fallu qu'une demi-heure pour faire le trajet.  
Mon père s'était, heureusement absenté. J'avais mis une machine en route, il était 15h45. J'avais encore le temps. Après avoir pendu le linge, je commençais à nettoyer le salon. Manque de chance, il n'y avait plus de produit. Je du vite courir au magasin et en rapporter. A mon retour mon père était là, assis sur le fauteuil, regardant la télé. Je ne pouvais plus nettoyer le salon désormais. Je dû m'attaquer à la salle à manger. Il m'était impossible de nettoyer le salon, je ne pouvais pas demander à mon père de sortir.  
Après avoir nettoyé le salon, je commençais à préparer le repas. 15 minutes plus tard, la blanquette était prête, il ne me restait plus qu'à la cuire. Je devais la mettre immédiatement à mijoter, on devait attendre 19h45 avant de la manger, ça va je n'avais pas trop de retard.  
Le reste de mes tâches ne me prit pas beaucoup de temps, repasser les habits de mon père, nettoyer le salon, mettre la table et préparer l'apéritif.  
Tout à coup la sonnette retentit...

* * *

_**Je remercie ma beta, Miss Alex 29, pour avoir corrigé mon chapitre et mon prologue.**_


	4. Chapitre 2

**_Voila le chapitre 2. Beaucoup d'entre vous l'attendait avec impatience et je doit dire que moi aussi ^^ et oui même les auteurs sont impatient de savoir la suite de ses histoires. =D_**

**_réponse a quelques review :_**

_**Miss45: Merci, sa me fait plaisir de savoir que je suis suivis et surtout que l'histoire plait ! J'essayerais de pas te décevoir et de ne pas décevoir mes autres lecteurs bien sûr.**_

_**Lili69: Oui, les CUllen sont des vampires. Mais il faut penser que l'histoire est raconté du point de vu de Bella et qu'elle ignore qu'il sont des vampires. Au prochain chapitre il y aura les point de vu de plusieurs Cullen et se sera plus évident.**_

_**Canada02 : La voila la suite =D**_

* * *

Chapitre 2:

Mon père est allé ouvrir la porte. Je ne voyais qu'une femme et un homme. Lorsqu'ils se sont avancés, j'ai aperçu Edward, Alice ainsi que 3 autres adolescents.

-Bonjour Charlie. Bonjours, euh...  
-Elle s'appelle Isabella

L'homme qui venait de parler était très beau. Il semblait avoir dans les... 23 ou 24 ans. Il a des très beaux cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffé. Il est très pale, comme toute sa famille et ses yeux sont exactement comme ceux d'Edward. Étrange pourtant ils n'ont pas de lien de parenté... Quoi ? Au lycée j'ai entendu beaucoup de personnes parlé d'eux... d'accord, c'est une fille appelé Angela qui me l'a dit. C'est des amis de mon père, j'ai bien le droit de me renseigner !

-Bonjours, moi je m'appelle Esmée.

La femme qui venait de parler était très belle. Elle semblait gentille, compréhensive, attentive et j'en passe.

Salut ! Moi c'est Emmett.

Whouaa, le garçon qui vient de parler est très costaud, il fait un peu peur, il ressemble à un ours ! Je veux dire par là qu'il est très costaud et très grand.

-Tu me connais déjà, moi c'est Alice et voici mon homme, Jasper.

-Bonjour.

Lui aussi est très beau ! Ils sont tous beau dans cette famille, ce n'est pas possible ! Même la blonde, qui ne s'est pas présentez d'ailleurs.

-Salut, Bella. Ça c'est Rosalie, la fiancée d'Emmett.

Edward semblait avoir suivi mon regard.

-Mes amis, venaient tous à table.

-Désolé Charlie, les enfants doivent partir, ils sont juste venir rencontrer Isabella, ils doivent aller à une fête organisé par leur cousines.  
-C'est pas grave, je comprends, au revoir.  
-Au revoir

Ils étaient parti. J'étais un peu mal à l'aise d'être seule, avec mon père et monsieur et madame Cullen.

-Isabella, tu as finit de rêver ?! Apporte les plats !

-Oui...

J'ai vu le regard qu'on avait posé sur moi quand mon père m'a ordonnait d'amener les plats. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas grand-chose, il m'a juste demandé d'amener les plats mais toute la journée il a été désagréable avec moi. Qu'ai-je bien put bien faire pour que mon père me traite comme ça ? Je me laisse faire, je veux juste qu'il m'aime et qu'il me traite comme avant, quand on était réuni, ma mère, mon père, Maria et moi.

Je suis stupide, j'ai juste à me taire et à obéir. Je vais commencer par apportait les plats, ce seras un bon début.

-Désolé, ce n'était pas encore prêt.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, tu as besoin de l'aide me demanda Caraille ou Carlaille, je ne sais plus son non.  
-Non merci, monsieur Cullen.  
-D'accord, tu peux m'appeler Carlisle.

CARLISLE ! Je le savais je n'étais pas loin.

-Et moi, tu peux m'appeler Esmée.

Bon d'accord... Là, je l'avoue, j'avais complètement oublié son nom.

-D'accord, comme vous voulez.

La soirée fut longue, mon père n'arrêtait pas de me lancer des regards noir, il me répondait méchamment et me rendait ridicule face à Esmée et Carlisle.

Les Cullen venaient de partir et je me dirigeais vers la cuisine quand je sentis une grande douleur dans le dos. J'eus tellement mal que je tombai à terre.

-Papa ? Pourquoi ?  
-Dépêche-toi de tout ranger et va dormir, je ne veux plus te voir.

Je fis ce que mon père m'a demandé et alla me coucher. Mon dos me faisait horriblement mal. Je me couchais en pensant à Maria, comme tous les soirs depuis 5 ans.

Je me réveillé tôt et me dépêchait de faire le petit déjeuner de mon père. I ans, il allait à la pêche tous les dimanches et je supposais que ça n'avait pas changé.

-C'est bien, pour une fois tu ne me déçois pas.

-...

-Je pars à la pêche toute la journée, pas la peine de faire à manger, je mange avec un ami.

-D'accord.

-Bon, je m'en vais  
-Au revoir.

Trop génial ! Je suis seule aujourd'hui. D'un côté je suis rassurée. Je vais aller me promener aujourd'hui. Il n'y a pas de soleil mais il fait bon.

Je courais presque en allant dehors, je ne pensais plus à mon dos. J'ai toujours aimé courir. Je ne le fait pas souvent parce que la plupart de temps je tombe. Mais là, je me sentais chanceuse.

-Salut Isabella.  
-Bonjour Edward, ça va ?  
-Très bien et toi ?  
-Ça va.  
-Tu vas où comme ça ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Et toi ?  
-Moi je vais faire un tour à Port Angeles.

-...

-Tu veux venir ?  
-Oui, merci.  
-Aller monte.

Edward me proposait d'aller à Port Angeles avec lui, je ne pouvais pas refuser.

-Pourquoi tu as décidé de venir vivre à Forks ?  
-Mon père me manquait et ma mère...  
-Si tu ne veux pas parler je comprends.  
-Tu m'as posé une question, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Heu... oui...  
-Alors à moi d'en poser une !  
-D'accord vas-y.  
-Euh... je ne sais pas quoi dire. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ?  
-Ce que j'aime faire ?  
-Oui, quand tu es chez toi, quand tu as du temps libre...  
-J'aime jouer du piano.  
-Tu joues du piano ?!

-Oui.

-C'est trop cool !  
-Si tu veux je pourrais jouer pour toi un jour.  
-Oui, merci.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence le plus absolu.

-Si tu veux on peut s'arrêter boire un verre ici.  
-Oui, merci.

Nous nous sommes arrêtés devant un café. Edward commanda de l'eau et moi je pris un coca.

-Si tu veux on peut aller chez moi et je jouerai un peu de piano

-Oui

Je me sentais bien auprès d'Edward. Je crois que je me suis endormit.

-Eh, Isabella ?

-...

-Isabella, réveille-toi !  
-Quoi ?  
-On est arrivé chez moi.  
-Ah désolé.  
-C'est pas grave, tu viens ?  
-Oui, bien sûr. Mais tu es sûr que ça ne dérangera pas tes parents ?  
-Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

Whouaa sa maison est immense !

-Bonjour Bella !  
-Bonjour Esmée, bonjour Carlisle.  
-Je ne savais pas que allait nous rendre visite...  
-Oui, excusez-moi, Esmée, je n'aurais pas dû venir.  
-Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.  
-Edward m'a dit qu'il joue du piano et... il m'a proposé de venir l'écouter.  
-Tu verras, il joue très bien.  
-Carlisle... Allez vient Isabella.

Les parents d'Edward ont vraiment l'air sympa. Mes parents étaient comme sa autrefois. Edward a commencé à jouer et dès la première note j'ai reconnu : Clair de lune. Tout le long du morceau je me sentais... transporter. J'étais bien, j'avais fermé les yeux. Et quand Edward avait tapé la dernière note, j'ai dit :

-Whouaa, c'est magnifique.

Et j'ai ouvert les yeux. Il souriait et avait l'air heureux. Contre tout attente je souri moi aussi profitant du premier instant de bonheur depuis que je suis chez mon père.

-J'arrive, je vais nous chercher des trucs à grignoter. Tu m'attends ?  
-D'accord, j'attends.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais je me suis assise sur le petit tabouret et j'ai commencé à jouer : sonate au clair de lune. J'ai joué comme jamais auparavant, ne me préoccupant de rien je me laissais emporter pas la musique.

-Whouaa...

-Excuse-moi, je n'avais à utiliser ton piano.  
-Mais non... Tu joues super bien. Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu savais en jouer.  
-C'est parce que personne n'est au courant. Et puis... je tiens à ce que ça reste comme ça.  
-Mais pourquoi ?  
-Je vais m'en aller merci pour tout.

Je suis partie en courant de chez lui. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on s'intéresse à ce que je fais. Ma mère ne sait pas que j'ai appris à jouer du piano. Je ne cache pas que ça... je sais aussi jouer à la guitare et je chante plutôt bien mais ça, pas question qu'Edward le découvre !  
Au final j'ai passé une très bonne journée, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée. A Phœnix je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis.  
J'étais très heureuse mais quand je suis rentrée chez moi, je me pris une grosse gifle...

* * *

_**Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas le meilleurs mais j'essayerais d'un faire un mieux la prochaine fois. Comme vous avez du le remarquer, je ne suis pas très forte pour faire des dialogues mais les prochains seront mieux. **_


	5. Chapitre 3

**_Voilà mon chapitre 3. J'ai du mal à publier à cause du lycée mais la suite ne devrai pas tarder._**

* * *

Chapitre 3:

Pdv de Carlisle:

J'étais dans ma voiture, je venais de quitter l'hôpital. Je repensais à une conversation que j'ai eue avec ma femme, juste après être parti de chez Charlie.

_[Flash-back]_

_-Elle a l'air gentille, Isabella.__  
__-Oui...__  
__-Elle n'a pas beaucoup parlé.__  
__-Elle est peut être timide, elle ne nous connaît pas.__  
__-Oui, peut-être... Carlisle ?__  
__-Oui ?__  
__-Tu ne trouves pas que Charlie était un peu... bizarre ?__  
__-Bizarre ?__  
__-Oui, il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il m'a semblait un peu froid envers sa fille.__  
__-Je ne l'ai pas remarqué.__  
__-...__  
__-Je travaille ce soir, je suis de garde.__  
__-D'accord. Tu peux t'arrêter ?__  
__-Euh... oui... Pourquoi ?__  
__-Je vais rentrer à pied, je vais chasser un peu. Le sang d'Isabella est vraiment puissant.__  
__-Oui, tu as raison. __Ma femme était sorti de la voiture, et moi je me suis rendu à l'hôpital._

_[Fin du flash-back]_

Plus je réfléchissais et plus je me rendais compte qu'Esmée avait raison. Charlie n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Il ne nous a pas beaucoup parlé d'Isabella, il nous a juste dit qu'il avait une autre fille mais qu'elle vivait avec sa mère. On a rien sus sur elle. Maria n'en parlé pas non plus.

Pdv d'Esmée:

Carlisle était sur le canapé, il ne m'avait même pas remarqué. Il est resté au moins 5 minutes comme ça avant que je ne le sorte de ses pensées.

-Carlisle ?  
-Carlisle ?  
-Euh... oui ?  
-Tu penses à quoi ?  
-A ce que tu m'as dit dans la voiture et à Maria.  
-Elle manque à toute la famille, cela fait déjà 4 ans qu'elle est parti...  
-Où sont Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett et Edward ?  
-Alice et Rosalie font du shopping, Emmett est à un concours de jeux vidéo, Jasper est parti chasser et Edward est allé se promener. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?  
-Parce que j'entends une voiture, pas toi ?  
-Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas l'ouïs aussi développé que la tienne... C'est bon je l'entends aussi. Ça ne peut être qu'Edward : Alice ne reviendra qu'en fin de journée, Rosalie est coincé avec elle, Emmett aurais déjà commencé à crier et Jasper n'a pas pris sa voiture.  
-Très bonne déduction.  
-Merci.

Edward était entré avec Isabella.

-Bonjour Isabella !  
-Bonjour Esmée, bonjour Carlisle.  
-Je ne savais pas que tu allais nous rendre visite...  
-Oui, excusez-moi, Esmée, je n'aurais pas dû venir.  
-Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.  
-Edward m'a dit qu'il joue du piano et... il m'a proposé de venir l'écouter.  
-Tu verras, il joue très bien.  
-Carlisle... Allez viens Isabella.

Edward semblait gêné du compliment de Carlisle. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça. Il avait l'air heureux. Je ne sais pas ce que Carlisle en pense mais moi j'ai remarqué qu'il aime Isabella. Je suis vraiment contente pour lui, cela fait plusieurs siècles qu'il est seul.  
Carlisle s'est replongé dans ses pensées. Je décidai de préparer quelque chose à manger. Même si nous sommes des vampires et que nous pouvons parfaitement vivre sans manger. Nous ne mangeons que de la nourriture lorsque nous sommes en présence d'humains. Cependant, nous préférons l'éviter.  
Edward m'a rejoint lorsque je mettais le plat au four.

-Tu fais à manger ?  
-J'ai besoin de m'occuper.  
-Tu penses au repas que vous avez eu hier avec Charlie.  
-Edward...  
-Carlisle aussi pense à ça, il n'arrête pas de se le remémorer. Je vais finir par connaître tous les détails.  
-Désolé.  
-Ne le sois pas.  
-Edward, tu as un don. Ne l'oublie pas.  
-J'ai parfois du mal à considérer ça comme un don, c'est plutôt une malédiction.  
-Mais non...  
-C'est dur d'entendre toutes les pensées de sa famille, des élèves au lycée et des professeurs. J'ai l'impression de les épier en permanence. Rosalie, Emmett et les autres m'accusent de lire dans leurs pensées alors que j'aimerais tellement ne pas entendre ce qu'ils pensent. Il n'y a que Jasper qui comprend.

Émue, je l'enlaçais.

-Je suis contente que tu te confies enfin à moi... J'ai tellement attendu ce moment... Tu ne devrais pas être avec Isabella ?  
-J'ai été vu lui prendre des trucs à boire et à manger.  
-Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Ça ne fait que deux jours que je la connais...  
-Mais tu l'aime.  
-Oui.  
-Je suis heureuse pour toi, tu mérites d'être heureux.  
-Merci... maman.

Edward m'a appelait maman... Je suis tellement heureuse quand mes « enfants » m'appellent ainsi. Je souriais à Edward lorsqu'une magnifique mélodie nous est parvenue aux oreilles.

Pdv d'Edward

Je ne sais pas quoi dire à part : Whouaa  
Isabella sait jouer du piano. Je ne le savais pas. Depuis que je l'ai croisé au supermarché, je suis tombé sur son charme. Mais lorsqu'elle a tapé les premières notes de Beethoven, mon cœur si je peux vraiment utiliser ce mot, s'est accéléré. En plus d'être belle, elle est douée.  
Elle est vraiment spéciale : elle ne parle pas beaucoup d'elle, de sa vie, de sa sœur... mais... Je ne sais pas quoi dire tellement mes sentiments sont fort. Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai su que ce serait elle. Dès que je la vois, je me sens humain.  
Ce matin elle était si... heureuse mais si... triste à la fois. La seule fois où elle a souri, c'est quand elle a joué du piano. Elle semblait si heureuse. Mais quand elle m'a remarqué, j'ai pu lire la honte sur son visage. Je ne comprenais pas. J'essayai de lire dans son esprit sans succès. Je voulais savoir ce qui la rendait triste, je voulais la voir sourire. Je voulais être celui qui la ferait sourire. J'ai toujours eu l'habitude de savoir ce que les gens pensent. Je n'ai jamais aimé ça mais dans ce cas-là, j'aurais vraiment voulu lire en elle. Peut-être que sa mère lui manque ? Ou sa sœur ? Je n'en sais rien et ça me tue.  
Carlisle et Esmée savent ce que je ressens pour elle et je sais de source sûre que les autres le savent aussi. Mais étrangement cela ne me gêne pas.  
Je viens de composer une berceuse en pensant à Bella, j'ai hâte de la lui jouer. Je me demande ce qu'elle en pensera. Je l'ai composé dans ma chambre, et comme elle est insonorisée personne ne l'a entendu. Esmée est toujours triste quand je joue dans ma chambre, elle préfère m'entendre jouer, elle adore m'écouter. Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi d'ailleurs.  
J'aime composer, je me sens toujours bien quand je compose, cela me permet de me changer les idées, d'arrêter d'entendre les pensées de ma famille. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus dur : les pensées perverse d'Emmett et Rose, les viré shopping d'Alice ou les opérations chirurgicale de Carlisle. J'ai pour habitude de me promener dans une petite clairière, personne ne connaît son emplacement. J'y suis tranquille et je n'entends aucune pensée.  
Peut-être devrais-je emmener Isabella à la clairière ? Je pense que oui. Je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça. J'ai besoin de l'avoir à mes côtés, j'ai besoin d'elle. Pourtant je l'ai connu hier. Son sang était irrésistible mais quand j'ai vu son visage, ma soif s'est envolée. Pour rien au monde je ne pourrais toucher cet ange, lui faire du mal. J'ai beau être un monstre, je ne pourrais jamais boire son sang, cela m'est impensable.

-Edward ? Eddy ? Edinouuuuuuuuuucheettttttt !  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Emmett ?!  
-J'voulais chasser avec toi.  
-J'ai pas besoin de chasser.  
-Tes yeux disent le contraire. Viens frérot, arrête de penser à ta belle et suis-moi !  
-Ma belle ?  
-Ne fait pas semblant de ne pas me comprendre, je sais bien que tu es complètement mordu d'Isabella !  
-C'est pas vrai !  
-Arrête, tu la dévore des yeux...  
-Tiens au fait, ce concours de jeux vidéo ? Gagné, perdu ?  
-Arh... Perdu mais ce gars était trop balèze ! Mais sérieux, il n'est pas humain ce type !  
-Toi non plus...  
-Mais ce n'est pas pareil, il m'a battu, BATTU !

-Hé ! Mais n'essayerais-tu pas de changer de sujet ?! Ne t'y arrivera pas Eddy !  
-Arrête de m'appeler Eddy !  
-Ok, mais tu viens chasser, ce serait bête que tu tues Isabella.  
-Emmett !  
-Bon OK, j'arrête.

Emmett aussi l'a deviné, je ne suis pas très discret. Je me demande si Isabella le sais... Non, je ne pense pas.

-Vous allez où les garçons ?

C'était Esmée.

-On va à la chasse, Edward en a besoin.  
-Et toi tu as besoin de te changer les idées après ta défaite...  
-Quoi, Emmett, tu as perdu ?  
-Oui...

Esmée était surprise, Emmett est vraiment fort en jeux vidéo.

-Bon, EDDY ! On y va ?  
-D'accort EMMY !  
-Rah...

Nous avons chassé pendant deux heures, nous étions rassasiés. Emmett voulait faire un tour en ville et a trouvé très drôle de passé devant la maison de Charlie. Mais tout à coup, nous entendîmes un cri...


	6. Chapitre 4

_**Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents. **_

_**Je remercie toute les personnes qui me suivent et qui me laisse des reviews. **_

_**Je souhaite bonne fête à tout le monde en espérant que la nouvelle année soit mieux que les autres.**_

* * *

_**Lili69 : merci de me souivre depuis le début, j'espère que tu continura à me lire et que tu apréciera mes textes.  
**_

_**Et merci à : LoveTwilight4, LFM'Ines, Megy-vampire, Lea1985, Allys petite sadique, guest et luciieSmiille pour vos exellente review et Miss Alex 29 pour me corriger.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

Pdv de Bella :

J'étais rentrée chez moi, heureuse, très heureuse après la matinée passé auprès d'Edward. J'avais tout oublié, tout. Je me sentais comme lorsque je passais du temps avec ma sœur. Ma sœur... Elle me manque tellement que je ne saurais pas quels mots utiliser pour décrire notre relation... Lorsque que nous étions enfants, nous nous entendions très bien, parfaitement bien. Il était rare que nous nous disputions. Les fois où cela arrivait, nous nous excusions le soir même ou le lendemain. Nos parents nous filmaient sans arrêt. C'était une lubie de ma mère, elle voulait que chaque instant de notre vie soit filmé. Il lui arrivait même de nous filmer alors que nous dormions.  
Nous n'apprécions pas toujours cela. Mais maintenant, maintenant que je réfléchis, j'aimerais tellement avoir ces vidéos entre mes mains, j'aimerais revoir ma famille, mon père, ma mère, ma sœur. J'aimerais que tout ne soit qu'un rêve, un cauchemar.  
J'aime mon père, au fond de lui c'est quelqu'un de très bien. Il juste «malade».  
«Malade», quel mot ! Lorsque j'ai déménagé avec ma mère et qu'elle m'ignorait, lorsque les autres enfants me demandaient pourquoi ils ne venaient pas chez moi et pourquoi ma mère ne venait jamais me chercher à l'école, je leur répondais que ma mère était malade.  
Qu'aurais-je pu dire d'autre ? Qu'à cause de moi mes parents ont divorcés ? Que ma mère déprime et se laisse mourir ?  
J'avais dix ans, dix ans ! A dix ans, on devrait être chouchouté par ses parents, on ne devrait pas tout faire pour trouver du travail. Bizarrement j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir eu d'enfance alors que je n'ai rien vécu de difficile, du moins pas d'après moi.  
Il y a pire, c'est ce que je me dis à chaque fois: il y a pire.  
Ma sœur par exemple. Maintenant j'imagine ce qu'elle a vécu. Elle est restée vivre chez mon père pendant 4 ans. Enfin, d'après ce qu'il a dit. Je l'imagine mal, avec le caractère qu'elle a, se faire battre par mon père.  
Elle a toujours été un peu impulsive, rebelle et bagarreuse. Bien qu'elle ne se batte que pour me défendre ou pour de bonnes raisons, elle était tout de même très forte. Elle était toujours douce avec moi, toujours gentille. Elle faisait tout pour ne pas me faire de mal.  
Mes parents étaient tous les deux très gentils, ils ne nous auraient jamais fait de mal de leur plein gré. Ils nous encourageaient toujours et quoi que nous fassions, ils étaient fiers de nous. Surtout de moi: j'avais un comportement exemplaire, des notes remarquables...  
Ma vie était géniale, je ne pouvais rêver d'une vie meilleure.  
Ça ne fait que quelques jours que je vis chez mon père. Pourtant j'ai l'impression d'y vivre depuis une éternité. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir.  
Tout à l'heure, lorsque je suis rentrée... il... il m'attendait. J'allais dans ma chambre lorsqu'il m'a abordé.

[Flash-back]

Je venais de recevoir un coup de poing dans le visage.

"Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de sortir ?  
-Je...J'ai voulu me promener...  
-Te promener ?!  
-Oui, je...  
-Je ne veux plus que tu sortes sans mon autorisation !  
-Mais enfin ?  
-Arrête de me répondre ! "

J'étais en haut des escaliers lorsqu'il m'avait abordé. Il était en colère, très en colère. Ses yeux... ses yeux me faisaient peur.

"Je suis désolé.  
-Désolé ! A cause de toi j'ai dû rentrer en urgence !  
-Je... je suis désolée."

Mon père me faisait encore très peur. Je voulais reculer mais j'étais au bord des escaliers. Si jamais mon père venait à me frapper, je tomberais. Je tentais de calmer le jeu.

"Je suis désolée papa, je ne recommencerais plus. Calme-toi s'il te plaît. "

Mon père rigolait.

"Tu crois vraiment que je vais oublier ce que tu as fait ?!  
-Ce que j'ai fait ? Je suis juste allait me promener...  
-Tu n'as pas fait seulement ça ! A cause de toi je suis seul ! A cause de toi ma femme et ma fille m'ont abandonnées !  
-Je... je ne le voulais pas... Je suis désolée. "

Je pleurais, je pleurais mais mon père ne réagissait pas. Il me détestait, comme ma mère, comme ma sœur, comme tout le monde...  
Je voyais son bras se levé dangereusement vers le haut. Je savais ce qu'il allait faire, il allait me frapper. Je fermais les yeux. Je me senti tombée, je laissais échapper un cri.

"Ah !"

Je tombais. J'avais mal à la cheville et au visage.

Toc Toc

"Arh !"

Mon père ne semblait pas heureux que l'on vienne le «déranger». Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

"Bonjour Charlie.  
-Edward, Emmett...  
-Salut Charlie. Je me promenais avec Edward et on a entendu un cri, ça va ?  
-Oui, ça va. Isabella est juste tombée des escaliers.  
-Ça va ?"

Edward se dirigeait vers moi, il semblait inquiet.

"Putain Isabella tu saignes !

-Charlie, vient chez nous, Carlisle ne travaille pas aujourd'hui: il pourra la soigner.  
-D'accord, on vient. Passez devant, nous vous suivons."

Mon père avait accepté d'aller chez les Cullen pour me soigner. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi méchant que je le pensais.

"Isabella !  
-Euh... quoi ?  
-Montes.  
-D'accord."

Edward et Emmett était repartis chez eux.

"Tu es tombée des escaliers.  
-... Oui...  
-Tu ne racontes rien, RIEN !  
-Oui...  
-Une seule erreur et tu le regretteras.

-Tu réponds !  
-Oui, papa...  
-Bien "

[fin flash-back]

Après cela, Charlie nous as amené chez les Cullen. Carlisle m'a soigné... Edward avait l'air très inquiet. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi. Je viens de le rencontrer, je ne suis rien pour lui. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il m'attire qu'il ressent la même chose.  
Nous sommes restés une bonne partie de l'après-midi, ensuite nous sommes rentrés...

* * *

_**Une petite review ?**_


	7. Chapitre 5

_**Voila le chapitre 5. **_

_**C'est le dernier chapitre où un même évenement sera "expliqué" par deux point de vue différent.**_

_**Des le prochain chapitre j'éccelère l'histoire.**_

_**Réponse au review anonyme:**_

_**Lili69 : je suis heureuse que tu desteste Charlie :D ( bizarre ? ) C'est ce que je voulais faire. Bientôt tu detesteras également Renée si j'érrive à bien écrire l'histoire de Bella. ;b**_

* * *

Pdv d'Emmett :

Mon frère est un malade ! Il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour le décrire. Non mais sérieusement !  
Je vais commencer par le début.  
Edward avait amené Isabella et son père chez nous, alors qu'elle saignait ! Avec Jasper à la maison en plus. J'ai dû l'appeler pour lui dire d'aller chasser avec Alice.  
Après que Carlisle ait soigné Isabella et qu'elle soit rentrée chez elle, il a osé insinuer qu'Isabella avait des problèmes chez elle.  
Franchement, il faut savoir être sérieux ! Comme si Charlie pouvait faire du mal à sa fille ! Elle est juste tombée des escaliers !

« Emmett ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Elle a des problèmes...  
-Non, Edward, Charlie est un homme bien.  
-Je sais mais... j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il lui fait du mal.  
-Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?  
-Je... je ne sais pas trop...  
-Alors comment tu peux oser dire ça !  
-Laisse tomber, je penser que tu me soutiendrais.  
-Te soutenir, te soutenir ! Mais te soutenir à quoi ? Tu n'as aucune preuve, elle est juste tombée des escaliers !  
-Tu as peut-être raison... »

Edward venait de sortir de ma chambre. Il avait l'air torturé. Mais c'est vrai ! Il cherche des problèmes où il n'y en a pas. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Même Carlisle ne l'a pas cru. Il a pourtant un esprit très ouvert ! C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas défendu. Je pense comme lui qu'elle a des problèmes, ou plutôt, qu'elle a eu un problème.  
Je suis peut être lâche mais tout le monde respecte Charlie: personne ne pourrait croire qu'il fait du mal à sa fille.  
Edward ne la connais que depuis quelque jours mais il est déjà fou amoureux d'elle. Toute la famille est inquiète pour lui.  
Un vampire amoureux d'une humaine, on aura tout vu.

Pdv d'Edward :

Plusieurs jours se sont écoulés après l'incident chez Isabella.  
Elle m'évitait au Lycée. Je me demandais si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal : je ne comprenais pas.  
Pourquoi se tenait-elle à distance de moi ? Pourquoi ne parlait-elle plus ? Pourquoi ?!  
J'ai tellement besoin d'elle. Elle me manque tellement.  
Dès que je vais la voir pour lui parler, elle s'enfouit. Qu'ai-je bien pu faire ?  
Je suis de plus en plus perdu.  
Deux semaines se sont écoulées et Isabella ne me parlait toujours pas. Charlie ne nous invitait plus chez lui et nous faisions de même.  
Je me sens mal sans elle, je n'en peux plus.  
Je passe mon temps à jouer du piano ou à écouter Debussy dans ma chambre.  
Rosalie déteste Isabella et ne comprend pas pourquoi je suis tellement triste. Elle me répète sans cesse que ce n'est qu'une humaine et qu'elle ne vaut rien.  
Je n'en peux plus. Je sens que si elle recommence une nouvelle fois je... je n'arriverais pas à me contrôler.

«Edward...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Rosalie ?!  
-Viens, tout le monde t'attend en bas.

-Arrête de penser à elle, ça ne vaut pas la peine.  
-Et pourquoi ?!  
-Mais enfin, elle ne peut que nous apporter des ennuis. Pense à nous Edward! Arrête d'être égoïste et pense à ta famille !  
-Je pense aussi à vous ! Mais j'en marre : Carlisle est avec Esmée, Jasper est avec Alice et tu es avec Emmett. Est-ce que tu t'es déjà demandé ce que je pouvais bien ressentir ?! Je suis seul et j'entends toujours vos pensées perverse et toi u croit que ça me fait rien ?! Tu me traite d'égoïste en plus !  
-Oui, je trouve que tu es égoïste. Tu ne penses même pas aux conséquences qu'amènerons votre relation ! Et en plus tu veux gâcher sa vie !  
-J'en ai marre !  
-Edward, Rosalie, calmez-vous.  
-Je m'en vais.  
-Rosalie, non...  
-Désolé Esmée, cette fois j'en ai marre. Je vais chez les Denali.  
-Je t'accompagne.  
-D'accord Emmett. Au revoir.  
-Attend ! Vous reviendrez ?  
-Bien sûr, ce n'est pas Edward qui va me chasser de la maison. »

Rosalie venais de partir, à cause de moi.  
Esmée pleurait sans bouger. Carlisle l'avait pris dans ses bars, s'était assis sur le canapé et la berçais en lui susurrant des mots doux.  
Alice était choquée et Jasper tentait de la faire réagir en lui envoyant différente ondes.  
Et moi je restais la, en plein milieu du couloir. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais perdu. Que faire ?

Pdv de Jasper :

Nous étions tranquillement assis dans le salon, Alice et moi. Nous regardions la télé avec Carlisle et Esmée lorsque Rosalie est arrivée avec Emmett. Elle voulait à tout prix faire une réunion de famille.  
Nos parents n'ont pas pu refuser.  
Elle est allée prévenir Edward mais malheureusement le ton est vite monté et ils se sont disputés.  
Nous avons tous accouru à l'étage mais le mal était déjà fait.  
Rosalie a décidé de partir avec Emmett chez nos cousines.  
Esmée était dévasté, Carlisle essayé de la calmer, Alice était choqué et moi j'envoyai des ondes positives à tout le monde.

«Jasper ?  
-Oui, ma chérie ?  
-Va voir Edward.  
-Edward ?  
-Oui, il a besoin de toi.  
-Tu as eu une vision ?  
-Oui. Dans ma vision il partait de la maison et détruisait pleins d'arbres mais le pire c'est qu'il était allé chez Isabella pour... boire son sang.  
-D'accord, j'y vais tout de suite à tout à l'heure. »

Ce qu'Alice venait de me dire m'effrayait beaucoup. Nous étions très bien intégrés dans cette ville malgré notre condition et nous ne voulions pour rien au monde partir plus vite qu'il ne le faut. En tout cas moi je ne voulais pas partir.  
Bien sûr, je sais qu'un jour nous serons obligés de partir mais autant repousser le plus possible ce jour.

« Edward ?

-Edward ?  
-Quoi ?!  
-Je... j'aimerais te parler.  
-Je suis désolé.  
-Quoi ?  
-Que Rosalie et Emmett soit parti.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils reviendront vite.  
-C'est à moi de partir.  
-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?!  
-à cause de moi deux membres de la famille sont parti et... Je suis tombé amoureux d'une humaine. Je te le dis à toi parce que je ne peux pas te le cacher à cause de ton don. Je suis amoureux d'Isabella.  
-Mais enfin, pense à nos parents ! Tu es le premier fils de Carlisle, il tient beaucoup à toi. Pareil pour Esmée ! Tu ne peux pas nous quitter ! En plus, si tu pars : tu condamne Isabella.  
-Pourquoi tu dis-tu ça ?  
-Alice a eu une vision où tu finissais par la tuer.  
-Raison de plus pour que je parte !  
-STOP arrête maintenant. Reste. Emmett et Rosalie vont rentrer ne t'inquiète pas.  
-mais...  
-Edward... tu es désespérant. Je ne vais pas me répéter alors écoute moi bien une fois pour toute. TU NE DOIS PAS PARTIR.  
-Tu es marrant toi...  
-Bon sur ce je te laisse, médite mes paroles...  
-... tu imites Carlisle ?  
-Ouais ! T'a deviné ?! C'est pour notre prochaine soirée de mime.  
-Ok... Juste un petit conseil. Entraîne-toi.  
-Pourquoi ? Je dois bien le faire puisque tu l'as reconnu.  
-En même temps, c'est logique que ce soit lui que tu imites, tu n'essayes avec personne d'autre.  
-Tu n'as pas tort là. Bon je te laisse. Réfléchie bien.  
-Ok. »

Je reparti dans la chambre de ma chérie et réfléchie à notre vie et notre condition.  
Edward l'aime, c'est indéniable.  
Je comprends qu'il ait mal réagit lorsque Rosalie l'a critiqué : j'aurais fait pareil dans son cas.  
J'espère que Rosalie et Emmett rentrerons bientôt et qu'Edward arrivera enfin à prendre la seule solution qu'il ait : parler à Isabella.

* * *

**_Laissez moi des review sinon je ne pourrais pas m'améliorer._**


	8. Chapitre 6

_**Bonjour à tous .  
Je m'excuse pour le temps que je met à publier mais je suis très occupée avec le lycée et mes devoirs de musicienne et je déprime un peu en se moment ^^  
Mais je vais tout faire pour publier rapidement la suite, je le promet.**_

_**Réponse review :**_

_**lili64 : je pense que tu n'as pas fait très attention. Edward a remarqué qu'il y a quelque chose de louche. J'ai remi un clein d'oeil dessus dans se chapitre. Je suis très heureuse que ma fic te plaise et je m'excuse pour le temps que je met à publier. J'espère que la suite te plaira.**_

_**emilie : Je sais que mon chapitre était trop court et je m'en excuse. J'ai des difficulté pour écrire en se moment mais sa devrais aller mieux bientot. Tu es devin ? Le retour de Maria est prévu mais pas tout de suite. Bientot !**_

_**guest : heureux de te voir à chaque nouveau chapitre.**_

_**canada02 : merci de me lire**_

* * *

Point de vue de Bella:

Cela faisait une semaine que je ne parlais plus aux Cullen.  
Depuis l'incident avec mon père je n'osais plus leur adresser la parole. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les regarder de loin et de m'imaginer à leur table en train de leur parler. J'étais triste de ne plus pouvoir parler avec Edward. J'avais adoré passé la journée avec lui, même si il a découvert ma passion pour le piano.  
Je ne supporte plus vraiment ma vie. Mon père me fait de plus en plus mal. J'ai l'impression de ne plus être la même et de me perdre. Quand je pense à ce qu'était mon père à peine quelques années auparavant, je me dis que l'homme en face de moi n'est pas mon père. Mon père est doux, gentil et il ne m'aurait fait de mal pour rien au monde. L'autre homme me frappe, me bat si je le contredit ou si l'envie le prend.  
J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me concentrer au lycée et mes notes commencent à décliner. Je ne parle à personne et reste tout le temps seul.  
A Phœnix aussi j'étais seule mais rester seule à Forks, dans la ville où j'ai grandi... c'était autre chose.  
Je me souviens de certains élèves qui étudient dans le Lycée. J'étais à l'école avec Mike, Tyler, Jessica et Angela.  
Ils n'ont pas beaucoup changé, ils sont toujours gentils mais je ne peux pas leur parler. Angela a essayé de devenir mon amie mais comme une imbécile je lui ai dit que je préférais rester seule.  
Et voilà le résultat !  
Je pensais au minable échec de ma vie lorsque je vis Edward se diriger vers moi.

« Salut.  
-Salut.  
-Pourquoi tu restes seule ?  
-Je... Je suis mieux seule... et toi ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Pourquoi Emmett et Rosalie ne sont pas avec vous ?  
-Ils sont partis de la maison.  
-Partis ?!  
-Oui, ils ont décidé de s'éloigner quelque temps... Tu veux venir manger avec nous ?  
-Heu... je ne veux pas vous déranger.  
-Allez viens !  
-D'accord. »

Je pris mon plateau et suivis Edward jusqu'à la célèbre table de la famille Cullen. Tous les élèves rêvaient de s'y asseoir, comme si elle avait quelque chose de spéciale.

« Salut Bella ! Commença Alice, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu.  
-Alice ? Comment connais-tu mon surnom ?  
-Heu... je le connais c'est tout. »

Alice était bizarre. Elle ne pouvait pas connaître mon surnom, mon père ne l'employait jamais.

« Alors Isabella... »

Voilà qu'elle recommence à m'appeler Isabella.

« Ça te dit d'aller faire du shopping avec moi ?  
-Euh... Je n'aime pas le shopping.  
-Oh allez ! Viens quand même ! Toutes les filles aiment le shopping !  
-Peut-être mais pas moi.  
-Mais pourquoi ?!  
-Alice, fout lui la paix, intervint Edward.  
-Roh... Viens Jasper, on va les laisser seuls, Edward a des chose à lui dire.  
-Des choses à me dire ? »

Alice était parti avec Jasper me laissant seule avec Edward. Je l'observais le plus discrètement que je pu mais je me fis démasquer.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes ?  
-Heu... Pour rien.  
-Tu aimerais venir manger à la maison ce soir ?  
-Ce soir ?  
-Oui.  
-Je crois que mon père travaille tard ce soir.  
-Super, alors tu pourras venir.  
-Mais... et lui ?  
-Tu peux quand même te déplacer sans ton père non ?  
-Je... tu pourras venir avec moi pour lui demander ?  
-D'accord si tu veux. Tu reprends les cours à quelle heure ?  
-J'ai cour de 13h à 14h et après je n'ai plus rien.  
-Ok moi aussi, à la fin de ton cour attend moi devant l'entrée du lycée, je te rejoindrais.  
-D'accord, merci. »

J'étais restée silencieuse jusqu'à la fin du déjeuner. Ensuite je me suis levée avec Edward pour débarrasser mon plateau. C'est là que nous nous étions quittés.  
Je m'étais rapidement dirigée vers mon prochain cours, les maths. Je n'étais pas nulle en math, c'était même plutôt le contraire : j'étais la plus douée de la classe mais les maths ne m'intéressaient pas. J'avais beau les détestaient du mieux que je le pouvais je restais tout de même très forte dans cette matière.  
Le professeur de math du lycée de Forks tentait tant bien que mal de me réconcilier avec eux.  
C'était un petit homme chauve portant des petites lunettes noires. Il était très gentil et, malgré son âge plutôt avancé, il disposait d'une énergie incontestable. C'est simple, tous les élèves étaient à ses pieds. Pas au sens littéral du terme bien sûr. Ils ne contestaient jamais son autorité et lui obéissaient aveuglément.  
J'avais cours avec lui à présent et comme toujours pendant ses cours, je pensais à Edward. Ce que je ressentais envers lui changeait de jour en plus. Je suis passée de la surprise à l'amitié et maintenant ce que j'éprouve c'est de l'amour.  
Je suis tombé amoureuse de lui, de son côté mystérieux, de sa gentillesse.  
Je ne pourrais jamais le lui dire, je ne suis rien pour lui. Je suis juste la fille d'un ami de son père, une fille parmi tant d'autres.  
Toutes les filles du lycée le vénèrent et sont prêtes à sortir avec lui quand il veut alors pourquoi aurait-il des sentiments envers moi ? Je ne suis qu'une fille rejetée par sa mère qui essaye tant bien que mal de se faire accepter par son père.  
Je ne souris pas et me fait maltraiter par mon père. Je ne suis pas capable de lui tenir tête et encore moins de m'enfuir. Tant que je vivrais chez mon père, Edward ne devra rien savoir.  
Si jamais mon père apprend ce que j'éprouve pour lui, s'en est fini de ma vie, je serais foutue.  
Bon il faut que je me reprenne. C'est l'heure des maths !  
J'étais tranquillement en cours occupée à essayer de me concentrer les paroles inintéressantes de mon prof lorsque j'ai tourné la tête.  
Ce que j'ai vu est vraiment bizarre. J'ai vu Edward, il parlait avec Emmett et Rosalie. Je sais que ce n'est rien mais ce n'est pas ça le truc bizarre. Edward se trouvait près de ma fenêtre et l'instant d'après il était aux côté de son frère et de sa sœur. Il se passe des choses étranges avec lui.

Point de vue d'Edward :

Manger avec Isabella m'a fait énormément de bien. J'avais même de l'appétit, événement assez inhabituel chez les vampires.  
Isabella me donnait l'envie de redevenir humain. Je sais que j'ai toujours voulu le redevenir mais la... je suis vraiment tombé raide dingue d'elle.  
Je l'aime je n'y peux rien ! Quand je la vois, lorsque j'aperçois ses petits sourires timides... Je n'ai qu'une envie, rester avec elle jusqu'à la fin. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle et moi ce soit possible, qu'on est des enfants, qu'on puisse rester ensemble... Mais ça ne sert à rien de rêver. Quand bien même elle m'aimerait, elle finirait pas découvrir ma véritable nature et prendrait la fuite.  
Je commençais à me demander si l'inviter à dîner était une bonne idée lorsqu' Emmett apparu devant moi.

« Salut Eddy !  
-Emmett...  
-Tu m'as manqué frère.  
-Toi aussi.  
-J'ai réussi à convaincre Rosalie de revenir. »

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je remarquai Rosalie.

« Salut Rose.  
-Salut...  
-Tu vas bien ?  
-Oui... Je ne dirai plus rien à propos de toi et de ton humaine.  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu peux sortir avec elle, lui révéler notre nature, peu m'importe.  
-Tu es sérieuse ?  
-Oui. »

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Rosalie que soit sérieuse. Elle était fortement opposée à notre relation et maintenant elle était pour.

« Elle vient manger à la maison ce soir.  
-Quoi ?!  
-Je l'ai invité lorsqu'on était à la cantine.  
-D'accord.  
-Vous serez là ?  
-Oui.  
-D'accord, je vais prévenir Carlisle alors.  
-Laisse, on va le faire. On doit aller leur annoncer notre retour de toute façon.  
-D'accord. »

Je décidai de laisser Rosalie s'occuper de ça et regardai soudainement la classe d'Isabella par la fenêtre mais elle était justement occupé de me regarder.  
Lorsque mes yeux se sont posé sur elle, elle a immédiatement baissé la tête. J'espère qu'elle n'a rien vu.  
Mais... Si elle a vu quelque chose, ce serait une bonne raison de tout lui révéler. Je décidais d'aller voir Carlisle pour lui demander conseil. Je me dépêcher d'aller à l'hôpital et de toquer à la porte de son bureau.

« Entrez !  
-C'est moi.  
-Edward ? C'est la journée, Emmett et Rosalie viennent juste de partir.  
-Je sais, ils sont venus me voir au lycée.  
-Je suis content que tout aille mieux de nouveau.  
-J'aimerais te parler d'Isabella.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Je pense qu'on devrait lui révéler notre véritable nature.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Elle mérite de savoir, tu ne penses pas ?  
-Même Charlie ne sait pas pour nous et tu veux qu'on le dise à sa fille.  
-Carlisle tu sais aussi bien que moi que Charlie n'est pas fiable et puis Maria le sait, elle.  
-Comment ça Charlie n'est pas fiable ?  
-Il est froid avec ses filles.  
-Edward, ça ne veut strictement rien dire.  
-Je sais qu'il fait du mal à Isabella.  
-Tu ne va pas recommencer.  
-A ton avis pourquoi Maria a fugué ?  
-Parce qu'elle voulait retrouver sa mère et sa sœur.  
-Tu ne me crois toujours pas alors.  
-Non désolé.  
-Alors ce soir observe la bien et tu verras qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans son comportement.  
-Comment ça ce soir ?  
-Je l'ai invité à dîner. »

Sans attendre de réponse je quittai la pièce et allai attendre Isabella devant le lycée. Elle sorti rapidement et nous nous dépêchâmes d'aller prévenir son père pour ce soir. Elle m'avait demandé de lui demander seul pendant qu'elle attendait dehors. J'avais accepté, je savais ce qu'il lui faisait et je comprenais qu'elle ne voulait pas rester avec lui.

« Bonjour Charlie.  
-Edward ! Que viens-tu faire ici ?  
-Je voulais te demander la permission d'inviter Isabella à dîner chez nous ce soir. »

Je remarquais un changement dans son humeur.

« Ok, Je suis d'accord.  
-Elle peut rester dormir chez nous aussi ?  
-Pourquoi ?!  
-Soirée pyjama avec Alice.  
-D'accord. »

Charlie était d'accord et Isabella ravi. La soirée s'annoncer excellente !

* * *

**_Donnez moi votre avi !_**


	9. Chapitre 7

_**Bonjour. Je poste enfin le chapitre 7. Je m'excuse encore une fois pour le temps que je met a publier. J'espere que mon chapitre vous plaira.**_

* * *

Pdv Rosalie :

Edward avait eu la « merveilleuse » idée d'inviter son humaine à manger et à dormir chez nous. Mais quel idiot ! Certes nous étions amis avec Charlie mais ce n'était pas une raison pour sympathiser avec tous les humains... Et surtout les humaines...  
Je ne les détestais pas, contrairement à ce que semblait penser ma « famille ». Je les enviais, c'était indéniable, mais de là à ce que ce soit une raison pour ne pas les aimer...  
En réalité, je voulais juste éviter qu'il ne leur arrive quelque chose. Nous sommes un danger pour eux. Les vampires sont des prédateurs pour l'homme, nous sommes des tueurs !  
Carlisle, Esmée, Emmett, Alice et Jasper ne le pensaient pas. Selon eux, nous avions choisi une voie qui ne pouvait pas nous qualifier de tueur.  
Seul Edward était de mon avis. Il pensait exactement la même chose avant que Maria et Isabella n'apparaisse dans notre vie. J'ai appris à vivre avec Maria et à faire avec sa présence. Nous étions devenu amie...  
Enfin bref, j'étais dans la cuisine avec Esmée à essayer de préparer un plat décent pour la petite humaine.

« Rose ? Rosalie ? Tu es avec moi ?  
-Oh...oui désolée je... je réfléchissais.  
-Je sais que ça ne t'enchante de recevoir Isabella à la maison mais... Fais avec. Tu as fait des efforts avec Maria alors pourquoi n'essayerais-tu pas d'en faire avec Isabella ?  
-Je... Je n'en ai pas envie c'est tout.  
-Je sais qu'il y a une autre raison. Tu n'aurais pas un peu peur de devenir amie avec elle et qu'ensuite elle part comme Maria l'a fait ?  
-Non pas du tout !  
-Ne me ment pas Rosalie, je sais que tu as peur mais elle ne va pas partir.  
-Je le sais mais... nous sommes dangereux pour elle, Edward ne devrait pas l'approcher et tomber amoureux d'elle.  
-Ce n'est pas à lui de décider. Nous n'avons pas le choix : l'amour ne se décide pas. Si Carlisle t'avait demandé d'abandonner Emmett, de ne pas l'approcher l'aurais-tu fais ?  
-Non, je ne l'aurais pas pu.  
-C'est pareil pour Edward. Les vampires éprouvent des sentiments plus fort que les humains et crois-moi Edward l'aime vraiment. Tu as toujours était très proche de lui alors ne brise pas tout cela en rejetant Isabella.  
-Je ferais des efforts, promis.  
-C'est bien. »

Esmée s'affaira de nouveau dans la cuisine comme si notre discutions n'avait jamais eu lieu. Ce qu'elle m'avait dit m'avait fait réfléchir. Edward ni était pour rien et Isabella non plus. Je n'aurais jamais dû agir comme cela avec eux.  
Dès qu'ils entreront je m'excuserais. Oui, c'est la seule chose à faire. Mais... comment m'excuser avec Isabella sans lui expliquer que nous sommes vampires ?  
Alice venait de rentrer et sautillait autour de moi.

« Alice ?

-Oui ?  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Ils arrivent ?  
-Dans combien de temps ?  
-Maintenant. »

Edward venait de prendre la parole.

« Salut Edward, est ce que... J'aimerais parler seule avec Isabella s'il te plaît. »

Edward hésita longtemps longuement ce qui eut pour effet de m'énerver au plus haut point. Son regard passait d'Isabella à moi sans cesse.

« D'accord. »

Il avait prononcé ce mot avec un regard qui semblait dire : pas de bêtise ou tu le regretteras. Je riais mentalement en imaginant différente phrase pouvant allez avec ce regard avant de demander à Isabella de me suivre. Nous étions allées jusqu'à ma chambre qui, heureusement était insonorisée. Je ne voulais en aucun cas que notre discussion soit entendue par toute la famille.

« Je tenais à m'excuser.  
-T'excuser ? Tu... Tu n'as rien fait.  
-Je n'ai pas été très... sympa avec toi et je le regrette.  
-Ce n'est rien, il y a pire... Je pensais que tu ne m'aimais pas.  
-C'est pas sa c'est juste que... Je ne veux pas qu'Edward souffre.  
-Qu'il souffre ? A cause de moi ? Pourquoi je le ferais souffrir ?  
-J'en ai trop dit.  
-Rosalie attends ! Explique-moi.  
-Edward t'aime. Ne lui dit surtout pas que je te l'ai dit.  
-Il... Il m'aime ? C'est impossible...  
-... Isabella ?  
-Oui ?  
-Juste une question et je te laisse le rejoindre. Est-ce que tu aimes Edward ?  
-Oui... »

Comme promis je la laissais repartir après avoir obtenu ma réponse. Elle l'aimait autant que lui l'aimait. Où cet amour allait-il mener...

Pdv d'Edward :

A peine Isabella et moi étions rentrés que Rosalie l'avait prise à part pour lui parlais. Isabella n'était revenue que dix minutes plus tard avec un énorme sourire, un sourire que je n'avais encore jamais vu sur son visage. Nous étions maintenant dans ma chambre et nous parlions tous les deux.

« Au faite, que t'as dit Rosalie ?  
-Oh... Rien, elle s'est excusée.  
-Excusé ?! Elle ?!  
-Oui, pourquoi ?  
-Disons qu'elle n'est pas du genre à avouer ses erreurs. »

Je voyais qu'Isabelle était un peu perdu, ce que ne retirais rien à son charme. Mais... j'étais obligée de lui mentir par omission : elle ne pouvait pas apprendre que nous étions des vampires.

« Isabella ?  
-Oui ?  
-Ça te dit de faire connaissance ?  
-Oui... mais avant... je dois t'avouer quelque chose...  
-Vas-y, je t'écoute.  
-Surtout ne prend pas pour une folle mais... je pense que tu es un vampire. »

Comment pouvait elle le savoir ? Comment ?! Nous ne pouvions pas lui avoir donné d'indice et nous avions toujours agit normalement devant elle alors comment ?!

« Que... Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire ça ? »

Isabella ferma les yeux et laissa échapper quelque larmes et de répondre.

« Je me souviens d'avoir parlé avec ma sœur au téléphone quelques mois après que nous nous étions séparé et quelques jours avant que je ne puisse plus l'appeler. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait rencontré une famille très gentille de vampires. Je ne l'ai pas cru, j'ai cru qu'elle disait n'importe quoi mais maintenant je pense que c'est vrai... Edward, es-tu un vampire ?  
-Oui. Mais pourquoi tes certitudes ont changé ? Pourquoi tu as soudainement pensé qu'elle ne mentait pas ?  
-Quand... Quand je m'approche de toi tu tournes la tête et tu retiens ta respiration.  
-Et... Et alors ?  
-Je sais que tu sens... l'odeur de mon sang. Je sais que tu es au courant de ce qu'il m'arrive... »

Elle n'arrivait plus à parler. Je me sentais impuissant face à ses larmes. Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras et la consoler mais maintenant qu'elle savait que j'étais un vampire elle devait sûrement avoir peur de moi.  
Elle mit rapidement fin à mes questions en se blottissant dans mes bras. Lentement elle s'endormit dans mes bras. Je la déposais dans le lit (hé oui Edward avait acheté un lit) lorsque ma mère entra.

« Bonjour ! »

Elle vit Isabella, endormie dans mon lit.

« Fais pas de bruit. Réunis tout le monde dans le salon : je dois vous parler de quelque chose d'important. »

Esmée reparti sans faire de bruit et appela tout le monde pour une réunion improvisée dans le salon. Emmett s'était assis sur le canapé et Rosalie avait pris place sur ses genoux. Alice s'était allongé sur le canapé d'en fac et avais posé sa tête sur les genoux de Jasper. Esmée s'était assise à côté de Carliste sur le canapé ou Rosalie et Emmett avait pris place. La seule place qui restait était, comme on dit, la place du chef. Je pris place sur le fauteuil à une personne tandis que ma famille se tourna vers moi.

« Qu'as-tu à nous apprendre, Edward ? Me questionna Carlisle.  
-Je ne vais pas tergiverser, Isabella sait.  
-Elle sait quoi ? Intervint Esmée.  
-Elle sait que nous sommes des vampires.  
-Comment a-t-elle pu le savoir ! S'énerva Rosalie.  
-Maria lui avait parlé de nous mais elle ne la croyait pas... jusque maintenant... »

Les pensées de ma famille étaient assez... différentes...  
Esmée pensait que c'était une bonne chose de ne pas avoir à cacher notre nature plus longtemps à Isabella, Carlisle pensait que c'est une chose bien mais risquée, Rosalie était choquée et avait peur que l'on soit obligé de déménager, Jasper essayait de trouver un moyen pour échapper à tous ces sentiments, Alice se demandait quand et où elle emmènerait Isabella pour faire du Shopping et Emmett pensait à différentes blagues qu'il lui ferait maintenant qu'elle le savait. Carlisle fut le premier à réagir.

« Où est-elle ?  
-Elle est dans la chambre, elle dort.  
-Elle dort ?  
-Oui. »

Carlisle semblait pensif, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu comme cela. Toute la famille s'inquiétait de ce qu'il allait arriver maintenant qu'elle a découvert notre secret. Même pour Maria ils n'avaient pas été aussi inquiets.  
Soudainement j'entendis du bruit près des escaliers : Isabella venait de descendre.

« Je ne révélerais rien, je le promets. »__

* * *

_**N'oubliez pas les review ! :)**_


	10. Chapitre 8

_**Bonjour. ça fait un long moment que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre et je m'en excuse. J'ai eu des problèmes personnelles et j'en ai toujours mais j'essayerais de ne plus mettre autant de temps à poster un chapitre. Je me suis limité à deux fan fictions et à deux romans ce qui va alléger mon emploie du temps et me permettre de poster plus rapidement.  
J'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu en route, bonne lecture.**_

**_Réponse aux review anonyme :_**

**_Lili69 : j'espère ne pas t'avoir perdu à cause de cette longue absence. C'est vrai que c'est étrange qu'Edward soit le seul à se méfier. Mais je suis partie du principe qu'il est très perspicace et que comme il aime Bella, il remarque plus que les autres ce qu'ils en passe. En plus ils ont une confiance aveugle en Charlie et est chef de police, donc un homme respecté._**

* * *

"Je ne révélerais rien, je le promets"

Je ne savais pas pourquoi cette phrase était sorti de ma bouche. Je m'étais réveillée peu après le départ d'Edward, en entendent du bruit dans le salon. Je savais qu'ils devaient sûrement parler de leur secret, ou plutôt du fait que je le savais. J'aurais sûrement dû les laisser tranquilles pour qu'ils prennent une décision en conséquence mais inconsciemment j'étais allée leur parler.

Ils me regardaient tous comme si, soudainement, j'étais devenue une étrangère, ce que j'étais en réalité. Edward fut le seul à s'approcher de moi, à la fois pour me rassurer mais aussi pour essayer d'éviter une conversation malheureusement inévitable avec sa famille.

"Isabella ? Commença Edward. Remontes dans ma chambre, je te rejoins.  
-Je... je ne vais pas vous trahir."

Je n'avais aucune envie d'obéir à Edward. J'étais obligée de m'écraser devant mon père, c'était l'homme qui m'avait donné la vie mais je devais résister à Edward parce que lui, il était l'homme que j'aimais.

"Écoute Isabella. Je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu connaisses notre secret, enchaîna Rosalie, mais tu dois savoir que les vampires sont des êtres dangereux, des prédateurs. Nous sommes créés pour chasser les humains. Nous nous nourrissons de sang.  
-De sang animal, précisa Carlisle.  
-Mais nous pouvons perdre notre contrôle et t'attaquer, finit Rosalie.  
-Ne l'écoute pas ! Objecta Edward. Cela fait un certain temps, des siècles que nous nous nourrissons exclusivement de sang animal : il est donc peu probable que l'un de nous ne t'attaque."

J'étais totalement perdue. D'un côté Rosalie me décrivait leur côté terrifiant mais de l'autre Edward insistait sur leur différence avec les autres personnes de leur espèce. J'avais un petit faible pour la version d'Edward. En effet c'était celle qui me donnait le plus de chance de finir avec lui-même plus que mon père n'en consentirait jamais. J'allais, de toute manière, devoir l'affronter un jour ou l'autre. La bataille devait d'abord commencer par la vérité : je devais avouer à Edward ce qu'il se passait dans ma famille.

"Je n'ai pas peur de vous. J'ai beau vous être inférieur, je ne pense pas que vous soyez capables de me faire du mal. Je sais que cette discutions est inévitable. Vous êtes en droit d'essayer de me terroriser pour que je m'éloigne de vous mais avant toute chose j'aimerais que vous me laissiez faire mes preuves. Je n'ai pas peur. Vous pensez peut être que Maria s'est enfuie parce qu'elle connaissait votre secret. Je n'en sais pas plus que vous mais ce que je sais, c'est que je suis forte et je peux très bien rester à vos côtés malgré le danger."

Personne n'osa interrompre le silence qui s'était installé juste après ma tirade. J'étais assez fière de ce que je venais de dire. Je savais qu'Edward était amoureux de moi, même si il ne me l'avait pas avoué, et ça me donnait de la force pour affronter les autres.

"En tant que chef de ce clan, commença Carlisle, ou plutôt en tant que père de famille, je me dois de m'inquiéter et de m'assurer que nous ne sommes pas en danger. Je ne te considère pas comme une menace et je t'en expliquerais plus tard la raison. Edward le sait lui aussi. Tu es la fille de Charlie, notre meilleur ami. De ce fait tu es une personne de confiance. Le problème est que Charlie ignore notre véritable nature. Je ne sais pas si tu le connais bien mais c'est un homme avec un esprit de scientifique. Je ne le vois pas s'intéresser aux sciences occultes et je ne pense pas non plus qu'il est l'esprit très ouvert. Tu n'as pas l'air très effrayé en apprenant qui nous sommes et c'est assez étrange. Lorsque Maria l'a appris, elle n'a pas aussi bien réagit que toi. Tu es quelqu'un incroyablement étrange et plus que tu ne le crois. Nous te faisons confiance, tous. Moi aussi je pense que nous devons discuter mais je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment utile que toute la famille soit réunie. Une entrevue entre moi, Edward et toi serait peut-être plus agréable. Alice et Emmett ont réussi à ne pas parler encore et ça, crois-moi, c'est un miracle.  
-Hé ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Objecta Emmett.  
-Tu devrais monter avec Edward dans sa chambre, annonça Alice, vous avez des choses à vous dire.  
-Comment tu le sais ? Me risquai-je à demander.  
-Tu le regarde bizarrement, répondit la jeune fille, et ce n'est pas à cause de notre secret."

Cette conversation avait été assez étrange. La tirade de Carlisle, qui était bien plus intéressante que la mienne, m'avait fait réfléchir. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais être dangereuse pour eux. Je ne connaissais pas les risques liée à la connaissance d'une famille d'êtres surnaturels, qui plus est des vampires, mais je savais que ce n'était pas une excellente idée. Il fallait ne pas tenir à sa vie pour se risquer à mener une telle relation.

Il est vrai que j'avais vécu des moments assez durs qui m'avaient brisé à jamais. Le divorce de mes parents, l'éloignement avec ma sœur, l'indifférence de ma mère, la dureté de la vie puis la violence de mon père n'avaient pas été très facile à gérer, surtout pour une fille d'à peine 15 ans. J'avais plusieurs fois pensé à mettre fin à mes jours mais je savais tout au fond de moi que ce n'était pas une solution. Même si je ne me sentais pas aimé par ma mère, je savais qu'en réalité elle était une personne bien. Le divorce l'avait énormément affectée et elle avait besoin de moi-même si elle n'en était pas consciente.

J'étais plongée dans mes pensées, à tel point que je ne bougeais plus. Edward, ainsi que le reste de sa famille, devait sûrement penser que j'étais inquiète à propos d'eux et du danger qu'ils puissent potentiellement représenter.

Edward s'approcha de moi. D'un regard il m'avait fait comprendre qu'il fallait se rendre à l'étage. Il devait être impatient de découvrir ce que je devais à mon tour lui révéler mais moi je ne l'étais pas sachant très bien que notre conversation allait être longue et douloureuse pour moi.

* * *

_**N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une review pour me dire ce que vous en penser ou pour me crier dessus à cause de mon absence, c'est au choix.**_


	11. Chapitre 9

**_Voila, je vous poste le chapitre 9. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est dans la que débute la discutions sérieuse entre Edward et Bella._**

**_Réponse au review :_**

**_Lili69 : merci de toujours me suivre. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Pourquoi ne te crée tu pas un compte ? Se serait plus pratique je trouve mais tu fais comme tu le sens. Bonne lecture._**

* * *

Point de vue d'Edward :

Isabella voulait s'entretenir avec moi. J'ai donc accepté sans discuter. Elle n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il fallait faire pour l'aider. Elle semblait si fragile, comme si je pouvais la casser. Bien qu'elle semblait déjà l'être.

Je suis un incorrigible romantique. J'aime les crépuscules, les clairs de lune... Je ne trouve rien de plus relaxant que la musique classique. Je compose des musiques dans le seul but qu'elles plaisent à ma famille.

J'ai déjà courtisé des filles. C'étaient des relations sans lendemain, je ne les aimais pas. Pourtant j'ai toujours usé de romantisme avec elles. Je n'ai encore jamais été attiré par une fille, qu'elle soit vampire ou humaine. Les filles ne m'intéressaient pas du tout. Elles me trouvaient irrésistible mais ce n'était qu'à cause de ma nature.

Isabella n'était pas comme ça. J'avais envie de la séduire, de lui faire comprendre que je l'aimais mais... Plus le temps passait, plus j'avais envie de lui hurler les trois petits mots qui me hantaient depuis que je l'avais rencontré.

Isabella était assise sur mon lit. Elle avait la tête baissée et regardait ses mains. Elle semblait avoir du mal à parler, je savais ce dont elle voulait me parler mais si je le lui disais, elle se sentirait mal et se renfermerait sûrement. Je décidai de l'aider à se confier.

"Tu voulais me parler ? "

Elle me regarda bizarrement avant de commencer à me répondre.

"Je... Je voulais... Tu... Enfin, je...  
-Calme toi. Prends ton temps.  
-Tu as vu.  
-Vu quoi ?... Tu parles des marques sur ton bras ?  
-Oui. J'aimerais te l'expliquer mais...  
-Mais c'est dur ?  
-Oui."

Elle avait l'air terrifié.

"Peut-être que Carlisle devrait être présent.  
-Non ! Je ne peux pas en parler. Je te le dit à toi parce que j'ai confiance mais...  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. Si tu es toujours d'accord, je t'écoute.  
-Merci."

Elle me fit un faible sourire, pris une grande bouffé d'air avant de continuer.

"Au divorce de mes parents j'ai été vivre avec ma mère, et Maria avec mon père. Ma mère m'en voulait beaucoup, elle n'arrivait même pas à me regarder en face.  
-C'est elle qui t'a fait ça ?  
-Non, c'est... Ce n'est pas elle... C'est mon père.  
-Je le savais !  
-Comment ça ?  
-J'ai remarqué la façon dont ton père te regardait et la peur qui est dans tes magnifiques yeux. Je ne sais pas comment tu vivais chez ta mère mais je sais ce qu'il se passe avec ton père. Je peux t'aider.  
-Non, tu ne le peux pas.  
-Si. Je... Je tiens beaucoup à toi. Isabella... je...Je t'aime."

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je lui avais dit ça. C'était stupide de ma part. Moi, un vampire de plusieurs siècles, j'agissais comme un ado devant la fille qu'il aimait. Finalement, c'est peut-être ce que j'étais. Car oui, j'étais figé dans le corps d'un pauvre adolescent de 17 ans. J'étais mûr pour mon âge, c'était dût à ma condition.

"Alors elle avait raison...  
-Qui ?  
-Rosalie. Elle me l'a dit après s'être excusée.  
-Oh... J'aurais voulu te le dire autrement, dans d'autre circonstance.  
-Je t'aime beaucoup moi aussi mais... Ce n'est pas possible.  
-Qu'est ce qui n'est pas possible ?  
-Mon père m'a interdit d'être amie avec toi.  
-Oui mais là, tu ne serais pas mon amie, mais ma petite amie. Ce n'est pas pareil.  
-Edward...  
-... Attends avant de refuser tout de suite. Prends le temps de réfléchir. En attendant je serais la pour toi.  
-Merci."

Je la vis me faire un très beau sourire avant de reprendre la conversation.

"Alors est ce que... J'aimerais que tu m'appelle Bella mais seulement lorsque mon père n'est pas là.  
-Bella ? Ça te va bien.  
-C'était mon surnom... avant."

Je remarquai que son sourire commençait à s'effacer. J'aurais voulu qu'elle le garde, j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit heureuse et qu'elle puisse faire ses choix sans la crainte qu'on ne la punisse ou autre chose de ce genre.

Certes je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'il lui faisait mais les blessures qu'elle avait sur le bras me donnaient envie de sucer, jusqu'à la dernière goutte, son sang. J'aurais voulu l'entendre crier et implorer ma pitié. J'aurais voulu le faire souffrir comme il faisait souffrir sa fille.

Seulement j'étais conscient qu'Isa... que Bella serait dévastée d'apprendre que j'avais tué son père. C'est pour cela que mes idées de vengeance allaient devoir rester des idées.

"Je ne vais pas te forcer à tout me raconter.  
-Quoi ?  
-Ce que ton père te fait. Je sais ce que c'est. Je suis née dans une époque où il fallait marcher droit. Aucune place pour la rébellion. Les parents étaient très sévères mais les miens l'étaient encore plus. J'étais le petit dernier de ma famille, celui qui faisait beaucoup de bêtises ou qui prenaient à la place de ses frères aînés. Je n'étais pas un enfant maltraité, c'est ce qui se faisait à l'époque. Maintenant ce temps est révolu et ton père n'a pas le droit de te faire du mal comme ça.  
-Ce n'est pas de sa faute.  
-Je ne sais pas si il est coupable ou non, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu es formidable et tu joues très bien du piano.  
-Merci. Merci d'être là et... de dire tout ça.  
-Allez ! Maintenant amusons nous un peu ! Tu me joues du piano ?  
-Mais... tout le monde va entendre.  
-Non ne t'inquiète pas. Toutes les chambres, salle de bain et le bureau de Carlisle sont insonorisés. Tu n'as qu'à utiliser le piano de ma chambre."

Sans me répondre, Bella s'installa devant le piano. Je la vis fermer les yeux, sûrement pour se concentrer avant d'entamer le magnifique clair de lune de Debussy. A la fin du morceau, elle me regarda. Mon visage dût lui plaire puisqu'elle enchaîna ensuite avec la sonate au clair de lune de Beethoven. Les vampires ne pouvaient pas rêver pourtant ses notes ont réussi à me transporter hors du temps.

Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée comme ça : elle, jouant du piano, et moi, la remplaçant lorsque ce besoin ce faisait ressentir. La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsque je décidai d'interrompre ce moment magique.

"Bella ? Il serait temps d'aller se coucher.  
-Oh... Déjà ?  
-Il est déjà tard, j'aurais dû te laisser à Alice beaucoup plus tôt.  
-Je suppose que ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais pouvoir dormir.  
-Vu l'enthousiasme d'Alice non. Désolé.  
-Ce n'est pas grave.  
-Tu pourras te reposer demain. En attendant, bon courage.  
-Merci."

Je la laissais partir, à regret, vers la chambre d'Alice. J'espérais qu'Alice la laisse se reposer un minimum, elle était vraiment fatiguée.


End file.
